


I can hold you if I want

by Hinatafunfun



Series: TYRUS (Treat Me Gently) [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Cyrus needs a hug, Fluff, Hand Job, Hurt/Comfort, I luv these cuties, M/M, Out of Character, Smut, T, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, T.J. needs several hugs, T.J. perspective, Tantrum, angry Cyrus, deflection, smut because I'm shameful, they're four years older cause I'm not about that underage life, treat me gently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatafunfun/pseuds/Hinatafunfun
Summary: Cyrus has a temper, T.J. is used to it. Part two of my Treat Me Gently series.





	I can hold you if I want

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so imma try writing another one of these. It was fun writing the first one and a few people seemed to like it. I always do these with Disney characters for some reason where I take really cute, sweet, and innocent characters and turn them into a big ball of angst. I don't know man I guess I just love ruining y'all childhoods. I'm not sure as yet, but maybe this series will have more parts after this one. As soon as inspiration hit I'll be back. So I think that's all for now, leave some comments and kudo's if you want I'm not the boss of you.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Just Leave!”

There he goes again.

“You should calm down” I had to duck so I didn’t block a shoe with my face. “What’s wrong with you!?”

“I said fucking leave!”

This time my face didn’t miss the next heavy object, wincing I touched my temple. Yup books could be dangerous. His eyes were wide when he saw the smallest tip of blood on my fingers. I sighed and gathered my things. He didn’t move an inch from the door where he was standing, frozen in his place. I was usually good at dodging- maybe the blood freaked him out? I placed a hand on his shoulder jolting him to life. “TJ I’m-“

“I’ll come back when you’ve calm down.”

* * *

Many people don’t know this but my boyfriend has a temper. He isn’t too violent, I mean if need be I can put him in a head lock and he’s out, but for lack of a better comparison he can be an angry Chihuahua at times. People always say stuff like Cyrus should be careful around me because I was a jock after all, and he well- he’s my underdog. Saw how that Chihuahua joke came back full circle?

I’m not sure his friends noticed it, because he really is a good person and he usually does have his anger under control, but I think that’s because he’s aware of his surroundings around them. With me at least I think he trusts me enough to knock him out if he goes too far- which is kind of sad. I first noticed it a couple months after we started going out. It was as early as the ninth grade.

_______________________

“A letter from your mom?” I asked.

He nodded not looking at me, eyes never leaving the envelope. I looked at him confused by his silence. It was a letter from his mom no big deal right?

“She hasn’t spoken to me in months,”

Oh.

“Cyrus I’m so-“

-RIP-

Pieces of paper landed on the floor and I stood in shock as he wordlessly destroyed his letter. Eyes cold and devoid of any remorse or emotion. When he was finished he stuffed his hands in his pocket and smiled at me. “She can call if she wants,”

Yup he’s a keeper.

_______________________

* * *

I slowly walked away from his house and I could hear him run after me, I waited for him. He grabbed my arm and I turned to him. I arched an eyebrow “Calm down already?”

He was obviously mortified “Oh my God I’m one of those guys,” he muttered. I couldn’t help, but chuckle. He raised his hand to my head and rubbed his fingers against my injury.

It stung.

His eyes started to tear up, and I immediately felt bad. It wasn’t that bad. “Cyrus stop,”

“Are you fucking kidding, TJ something is obviously wrong here,”

“Cyrus,”

“TJ”

Yeah this time that thing we did with our names didn’t have its usual charm. I mean I knew where he was coming from with this, but it’s not like it was boarding on some kind of abuse. It was more like a child making a fuss in an airport. You let them tire themselves out then you shove some candy in their face- boom problem solved.

He sighed, and tears started falling. Taking a breath he started “TJ I think-“

“Shut up,”

He looked away, “TJ”

“No, you’re not doing this,” This time it was me who yelled. He blinked up at me surprised at the sudden rise in octave. I was usually calm around him, but something about the way this conversation was heading really grated on my nerves. He didn’t say anything, he swiped at his eyes and sniffled. After some time he gestured with his head for us to go back in his house and we did just that. Going up to his room and sitting on his bed like earlier, it seemed as if we didn’t even have a fight ten seconds ago.

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s not a big deal,”

He got up, left the room and then returned with a damp rag. He handed it to me and I took it slowly dabbing at my cut. He didn’t sit down next to me, this time opting to stand in front of me hugging himself. He tried again. “I think we need space,”

“Not happening,” I answered nonchalantly being careful to not push too hard at my temple.

“TJ!”

“Look I’m not going to let you end this, because you think you’re some kind of monster,”

His mouth immediately clamped shut.

What’s this did I just find the root to this entire problem?

“That’s it isn’t it?”

“I don’t know-“

“You throwing these tantrums, Cyrus are you- do you want me to leave you?”

“That’s not- you’re not making sense,” he answered lamely. I scoffed at his excuse.

He doesn’t want to be with me?

I slowly got up leaving the rag on his bed. “Cyrus?”

He immediately looked away.

“Why, for what- Because you’re angry? “

“No because I’m always angry TJ, something’s wrong with me,” He tried to hold back a sob, but it wasn’t long before he broke. I walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug.

“Nothing’s wrong with you”

I gripped him tighter and carefully lowered us to the floor so we could sit comfortably, with him in my arms. I allowed him to cry. His face was buried in my shirt while cries racked through his body. Thinking back, I couldn’t remember Cyrus crying much and that revelation made the situation ten times worst for me. When his cries ceased he stayed put hugging me, not making a move to leave. I took that opportunity to speak, maybe he’d finally listen to me for once? I gently ran my hand through his hair, massaging his scalp and then brought it to his cheek carefully holding and maneuvering his face up so he could look at me. His eyes were red and he made a soft sound when I smirked at him.

God I love this kid.

“Cyrus Goodman, I think it’s safe to say that you’re officially the biggest idiot I’ve ever met,”

We both stared at each other for a while- silence consuming us again. Suddenly he fell into a fit of laughter. I laughed too, happy to see his smile. I continued, “Your kind, sweet considerate, and the nicest person I’ve ever me-“

“Not to you I haven’t-“

I quickly grabbed a discarded sock that was nearby on the floor and interrupted him, “I’m sorry but I think I have the talking sock wait your turn until you get it,” he rolled his eyes, and I continued, “ Cyrus you’re the best person in my life right now and you of all people should know that,”

“TJ I hit you, I threw things at you, I screamed at you, I’m-“He couldn’t finish and he started to cry again. I used the sleeve of my shirt to dry his tears and turned his face to look at me again.

“Okay fine you’re angry who isn’t?”

He opened his mouth to talk again so I pushed his sock in his mouth. He shot me a disapproving look before spitting it out, “Sorry it’s the rules of the talking sock- but as I was saying, fine you can be crude, very cynical, and sometimes even mean. But guess what you’re only like that with me and I love that,”

He looked confused.

“You only show Buffy and Andi your sweet side but you’re not afraid to be this way with me and I think I’m kind of happy about that,”

“Why?”

I pulled him closer, close enough so that my lips were touching his ear. “That’s because there’s a side to you that only I’ve seen and no one else is allowed to,”

He moved back to look at me, blinking rapidly- like he was trying to figure out what I was saying.

“I’m saying Cyrus you don’t ask anyone else to choke you right?”

His face instantly became flushed and he moved his body so that he was straddling me. He let out a nervous breath before shaking his head. I tilted my head to the side. Thinking for a second, something went off in my head.

“Is that why you want me to do those things to you?”

He bit his lip and shrugged not looking at me. He always averted his eyes when he didn’t want to be honest with me. It was his way of saying I’d rather be quiet than lie to you. I sighed.

Fine I’ll play with you.

I gripped his hair tightly, enough for him to feel some pressure but not enough to hurt him. He gasped, arching his back and pushing into me.

That reaction was nice.

I turned his head to look at me again. “Look at me for the rest of the night, you got that?”

He gave me a look, almost like he was questioning if I was okay with doing this. Long answer no, short answer still no. I tightened my grip and he bit his lip- and was he trying to hold back a moan?

God this kid is going to be the death of me.

He finally nodded and I tried again. This time with a bit more persuasion. I released his hair and moved my hand downward, his eyes didn’t leave mine. I started to stroke him. “Cyrus, do you want me to hurt you, because you think you deserve it?”

He let out a shaky breath, but didn’t answer, I cupped him putting more pressure on my movements. He buried his face in my shoulder muffling his groan. I pushed him back gently so that I could see him. “Tell me,” My voice was steady and calm. He bit his lip and nodded slowly. I pushed my hand under his shorts and gripped him again. “No underwear?”

I started to stroke him slowly again and I felt him shiver. He was wrecked, unravelling under me. Gripping onto my shirt while his head fell on to my shoulder. “Well if that’s the case I guess I’ll just have to be extra gentle with you from now on,”

“No, I want you to be rougher,” his voice was soft but strained. I moved my thumb over the tip of his cock and rubbed it in slow circular motions. Knowing full well how much he hated it when I took long measured movements. I heard when his breath hitched.

“I’ll be so careful with you, it’ll be embarrassing,”

I picked up the speed of my hand and started to rub him faster, and in return I got a long sexy moan. I moved back and used my other hand to grab the back of his head, bringing his lips to mine. I then felt him release, and I swallowed the moan that came with it. He sat up and took a breath after. We parted.

“TJ,”

“Cyrus,”

He moved away from me, bringing his knees up to his chest hugging them. “I think I’m weird,”

I guess maybe the realization hit him as soon as it hit me.

“Who isn’t?”

“But I want you to break me,”

What do you even say to that?

“Maybe next time,”


End file.
